1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin-sealed type semiconductor device, for mounting in a portable communication device etc. Specifically, the present invention relates to a highly reliable resin-sealed semiconductor device that is small in size, and can suppress the occurrence of warping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, resin-sealed type semiconductor devices that have a semiconductor element with electrodes formed on a wiring substrate constituting a wiring pattern, and a resin seal between the wiring substrate and the semiconductor element, have been proposed as resin-sealed type semiconductor devices.